wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Pick Pocket
'' 'I think I'll help myself, he can't take it with him' Pickpocket is a special ability which allows the Rogue to pilfer an item or some cash from an enemy's pockets. Functionality Typically the rogue will be able to pilfer a small item such as a potion, gem, junkbox, or a small quantity of cash. Although multiple attempts on a given mob are possible, only the initial attempt will yield any results. A mob's loot table is entirely separate from the pickpocket table; in other words, pickpocketing has no impact on items that will drop from the mob when it is killed. Use 0 Energy Instant cast 5 yard range Limitations *Requires Stealth Rank Table ||}} |} Details The rogue must be stealthed and within 5 yards of his target to use this skill. If it is successful, a loot box will appear, allowing him to choose which items to take; typically, this is a handful of coin, with a small chance of odd monster-specific items or gems. If the skill is resisted, the monster immediately detects the rogue and aggros. Failure rates depend on relative levels, but the base failure rate seems to be around 5%. Many monsters have no pockets, and thus cannot be pickpocketed. Typically humanoid types will have pockets and beasts won't, but there are numerous exceptions. If a rogue attempts to pickpocket a monster who doesn't have pockets, the monster does not aggro. Enemy players cannot be pickpocketed. However, as long as the rogue is stealthed, he or she can pickpocket a mob that is in combat. The items received from picking pockets are not subject to group looting rules, so you always get all the items and 100% of the money. The money and items picked up with this ability are extras, in addition to the monster's normal loot when it is killed, so a rogue picking pockets is not depriving his companions of loot. Each monster has only a few items in his pockets when he spawns; if one rogue goes through an area, picking all the monsters' pockets but killing none of the monsters, then the next rogue through the area will find that all the monsters' pockets are empty. Loot Lockboxes may contain some healing potions, vendor trash, gems, and ingredients for poisons. The ingredients do not start to appear until you start pickpocketing level 30 mobs. Tips *As with any other Stealth based skill, you need to sneak up to a mob to get in range undetected; you should attempt to sneak up behind them in order to avoid being detected, but the ability can actually be used in front of the mob if your stealth is still active. Regular use can yield a moderate amount of items and cash. Using distract is very helpful. *Sapping an enemy before pickpocketing them renders you immune to their aggro as long as you get out of their aggro radius once they resist. However, nearby allies will notice your stealth break and attack you. *Certain rogue quests require use of this skill to obtain items. As the loot table and pickpocket tables are separate, pickpocketing is absolutely essential for completing these quests. *Picking pockets will significantly help a rogue with their lockpicking skill because of junkboxes, making it easier to stay maxed out on the skill. *Especially when the pickpocketing is part of a quest, it is usually considered good manners to kill a mob after pickpocketing. This resets the pickpocket loot table when the mob respawns, allowing other rogues the chance to pickpocket as well. *At level 60, a rogue with a moderate bonus to stealth can pickpocket the first few rooms of Blackrock Spire and Blackrock Depths with ease, and if the situation goes awry they can simply zone out and back in again. This can be repeated up to 5 times an hour due to the instance reset mechanism. *If the mob is neutral, such as the centaurs in Desolace, they will not attack you when your pickpocket is resisted. *If Autoloot is enabled, this ability will be instant, and allow you a quicker response time. ---- Category:Rogue Abilities